The Questers: Eclipse
The Questers: Eclipse is the sequel to The Questers: Doom. As stated by the developers, the goal was to give an engaging Questers agem which could involve many other heroes. It is rated T for Teen. Gameplay The environment consist of several open-world areas, the primary one being cqamp half-Blood. Others include a small section of Manhattan, Olympus, and more. In the upper-right hand corner, there are bars stating the Character, the characters health, the character's role, and the character's level. Characters *Natalie (Unlocked at level 1) *Michael (Unlocked at level 2) *Kyra (Unlocked at level 2) *Ava (Unlocked at level 3) *Zack (Unlocked at level 4) DLC Characters *Phyllia (Unlocked as part of Black Ops DLC) *Seohyeon Kim (Unlocked as part of Black ops DLC) *Darren Trimble (Unlocked as part of Black Ops DLC) *Arthur Musika (Unlocked as part of All Possible Worlds DLC) *Jean Johnson (Unlocked as part of All Possible Worlds DLC) *Zia Johnson (Unlocked as part of All Possible Worlds DLC) *Natalyia (Unlocked as part of All Possible Worlds DLC) *Eve Zycia (Unlocked as part of All Possible Worlds DLC) *Kat Murray (Unlocked as part of Heroics DLC) *Rachel Hughes (Unlocked as part of Heroics DLC) *Lucian Lohse (Unlocked as part of Heroics DLC) *Marauder (Unlocked as part of The Future Is Now DLC) *Listera Jones (Unlocked as part of The Future Is Now DLC) *Calvin Rains (Unlocked as part of The Future Is Now DLC) Roles Every hero has at least two roles. Their roles change their combat and loadouts among other things, and are unlocked at differewnt levels. The default role is combatant, which gives heightened defense. Listed are characters, their roles, and teh roles innate boosts, but all roles also have different loadouts to. DLC characters borrow roles from the standard characters, but have different graphics and loadouts. *Michael **Combatant (Default) **Strategist (Gives bigger view of battle area and allows player to direct other characters. Hinders defense.) *Ava **Combatant (Default) **Assasin (Gives faster speed and increases chance of weapon hits. Decreases defense.) *Natalie **Combatant (Default) **Leader (Allows wider health range. Increases chance of being noticed by enemy characters.) *Zack **Combatant (Default) **Tank (Increases damage 50%. Decreases movement speed.) *Kyra **Combatant (Default) **Sniper (Gives wider range and better accuracy with longe range weapons. Decreases melee ability.) Modes Story Mode The central story. Other modes are unlocked after this. See here for plotline. Quest Mode You and three other players are dropped into an area where you fight your way to a boss. Arena Mode You go up against other players in an environment of your choosing. Gear Gear is purchasable from vendors across all open world parts of the game. Each vendor holds a certain type of armor. Only single pieces of the armor are purchasble at a time, and do not affect how your avatar looks until you complete the set. Then you will have unlocked the option to switch parts of their outfit for the armor. Vendors *Camp Half-Blood Vendors **Mr. D- Armor of Vengeance (Found inside the Big House) **Percy- Suit of the Ocean (Found by Thalia's Pine) **Annabeth- Wisdom's Shielding (Found outside the Big House) **Clarisse- Fury Incarnate (Found in Swordsplay Arena) **Grover- Nature's Embrace (Found at Zeus' Fist) *New York City Vendors **Piper- Golden Threads of Glory (Found by Elevator) **Monique- Armors of Beauty- Seasonal Collections (Found in Monique's Fashions) **Jerome- Styles, no stats (Found in Monique's Fashions) **Jason- Lightning-Encrusted Visage (Found by Police Blockade) **Hazel- Ivory Suit (Found outside of Monique's Fashions) *Olympus Vendors **Tyson- Golden Glory (Found in Hepheastus' workshop) **Hepheastus Lieautenant- Healing kits (Found in Hepheastus' workshop) **Sohalia Hurst- Crescent Armor (found by Apollo's Temple) **Luke Vapor- Fiery Armor (Found by Luke Castellan memorial) Story Central Storyline Part One Prologue A girl is writing a letter while a library crumbles around her. She finishes it, and seals it, and as the cave falls around her and kills her, she is revealed to be Natalie. Tutorial Natalie is reading in the Dining Pavilion, when a bell is rung signalling an emergency meeting at the Big House. Natalie makes her way there, but is told by a camper that all Questers are supposed to meet in their HQ. Natalie makes her way there, but on the way runs into a camper who suddenly attacks her as if possesed. Natalie fights them off, and finaly arrives at Questers HQ here she is met with Michael and Kyra, who explain what's ahppening. There are curious fluctations causing abrupt change's in actiosn and personality. Chiron suspects foul play, as the Mist seems to have failed with it. Ava and Zack already went after the primary source of fluctution. Its the others job to investigate whether the same thing is occuring on Olympus, and rendezvous with the others in an undisclosed location. The three set off. Manhattan As the three arrive in Manhattan, they find it a war zone. Dozens of mortals seem to have gone insane, striking out at random in the name of their "lords". The Questers take down as many foes as possible, but realize there's no way they can stop them all. They are forced to abandon the city and enter the ESB. However, a posessed Zack is waiting for them in front of the elevator. The Questers manage to imprison him temporarily under a ton of rubble, and escape onto the elevator. Olympus Olympus is also littered with the posessed, this tiem godlings. The Questers manage to defeat enough to reach the Throne Room, which is locked. They are met by a posessed Ava, who they defeat and she is purified of the spirit. The four Questers then draw up a plan- to locate Janus, the god of doorways, who must knwo how to enter the throne room. However, Michael has come up with another idea, and requests to go check it out with the help of Kyra. The friends head their seperate ways. New Jersey Michael and Kyra arrive at Auntie M.'s, where as Michael suspected, Medusa has finally reformed. He and Kyra battle her until Michael ca convince her they come in peace. Michael explains the plan to her- The monsters are incapable of hurting normal mortals, but the possesed morta;ls are just divine enough for monsters to be able to succesfully contain them. Medusa relucatntly agrees. Greyhound Station Ava and Natalie exit their Greyhoudn bus, only to find themselves trapped in the Station with dozens of the possesed. They fight their way through, but when they finally can obtain the key, they find their exit blocked by Zack. The two manage to hold him off, but are about to be defeated when Michael and Kyra arrive with Medusa. Together, the Questers and Medusa are able to free Zack. They then head off to Janus' last sighting place. The Arch When the Questers arrive at the Gateway to the West, they are attacked by Janus, who seems also to be infected. They battle him, and when they free him, he states he must test them to be sure they are worthy. They wander through a labryinth of his creation until they finally find him- and he is dying. He reveals that gods die from long contact with this starnge virus, while demigods suffer immense pain. He calls it the Atrocity and gives them two keys before his death- one which leads to the Olympian's Throne Room, one which leads to their Hall of Secrets. The Questers sadly depart. Olympus The Questers return to the Throne Room, which they unlock only to find the Gods gone. They then proceed to use the second key to unlock the Hall of Secrets. Inside, they find Athena, who says she has a story to tell them. Once upon a time, when the gods first created Humanity, they gifted them with fire immediately. The humans were very capable and intelligent, combining Science and Magic to benefit humanity. However, the time came when a war was unleashed, and the humans were divided. One scientist developed a weapon he hoped would end the war- a virus which would prey on a hidden flaw left in the humans, a mistake of the Gods. The virus worked to well. Humanity was dead within a week. The Olympians gathered this virus into a singular being, Atrev, and cast him into Limbo. They then proceeded to recreate Humanity without fire (initially) and gather the flaws and place them in Pandora's Jar. The jar was opened, and the flaws returned to Humanity, but now immunized to the Virus. However, Atrev returned and fought the Questers, and with his death, the virus was once more unleashed. Natalie runs the story through her head, wondering how the virus affected humanity if they are immunized. Then she realizes, and pushes aside her friends just in time- the Gods have been infected! Athena reveals that she and the Gods have been enlightened by the Atrocity, and now consider Humanity to be the biggest mistake ever. They shall now attempt to rectify that. She then leaves them, vanaishing to parts unknown. End Part One. At this point, any DLC characters can now be played in Story Mode. After the player has defeated a God, they receive a gift from them, which can be applied to any character for increased power. Camp Half-Blood Chiron gathers the Camp together, and breaks the news to them. The camp divides into groups, and sets off to at least try to free the Gods. Hawaii Here, Poseiden is attempting to flood the Island. The Questers and their allies fight through a beach full of rampaging possesed, and must free Mr. D, who is waiting for them on the beach. Once he is defeated, they head into Honolulu, where they locate Poseiden in an Aquarium and manage to fight and free him as well. Harvard The demigods arrive at harvard, where Athena is about to execute her plan. Following fighting through a college sorority of possesed, Aphrodite is freed and teleoprts them into the College workshop, where Athena and Hepheastus are waiting. The Questers defeat Hepheasutus by taking advantage of his bad leg, while Athena is eliminated by an Elmo plush found in the Hallways. Yellowstone National Park Artemis, Apollo, and Demeter are rampaging here. The heroes must first eliminate Apollo, who eclipses the moon to give them the advantage of surprise. The Questers manage to defeat Artemis easily enough with her power blocked, but Deemeter proves much harder. Demeter is only eliminated when Artemis sends an army of creatures to assist. Sahara Desert Here, the Questers and their allies must fight the hardest battle yet- destroying demons and spirits to stop Ares and Hades. However, they at last manage to defeat them. However, then Zeus and Hera appear, and proclaim that they shall go back in time to destroy Humanity when it was young so they may start anew. They vanish. Camp Half-Blood The heroes fight through camp half-Blood and finally reach Questers HQ, where they take out the antiquitated time machine. Ancient Greece The Questers arrive in Ancient Greece, where they are met by the Ancient Questers who misunderstand the Gods intentions. After convincing the heroes of their nobility, they set off and climb Mt. Olympus, until they finally reach the top. Ancient Olympus The ancient gods are in council with the future Hera and Zeus, but reject their offer. However, Hera and Zeus completely drain the past Gods of all their power, and proceed to attempt to destroy the Questers. Luckily, the other Olympians from the Future arrive and each lend their power to a hero until Hera and Zeus are freed at last. The danger ended, the Gods and Heroes return to the present. Conclusion The gods reward the heroes for their efforts, and all is well. However.... Epilogue Zeus faces an unknown individual, and requests that they go back in time to stop Atrev's creation. The figure agrees. Side Plots Exploration Given to players by Chiron following the Quest's completion. They are expected to roam CHB and learn hpow to use all of its utilities. Down Under (DLC Only) the Questers travel to Australia to find the new God of Doorways. Cleaning the Damage The Questers must travel from location to location, and heal fify infected people with the new cure. World TBA Arena Mode Arena Mode, accesed through the Quest Menu or through the Camp Half-Blood stadium, is where Player versus Player occurs. There are several differnet locations for the Aean, along with many different Modes. Locations Different locations have different hidden passages, usable weapons, and shape. *Camp Half-Blood Arena *Olympus Arena *Canoe Lake Arena *Futuristic World Arena (DLC Only) *Ancient World Arena (DLC Only) *Cave Arena *Island Arena Modes *Duel- A 1v1 duel. *Battle- 4v4 battle. *Invasion- 3v3. Try to take a special area from the otehr team. *Capture the Flag (DLC Only)- 6v6. Pretty self explanatory. Quest Mode A Quest is a short occurence where you and up to four other players are dropped in an instance where you fight larger and larger enemies until you reach the boss. Quests *Hawaiian Suburbs- Several carnivorous fish are infected, and holding a suburb captive for dinner. *Camp Jupiter- Camp Jupiter is under attack, and needs your help to drive the enemy out. *Antarctica- Hestia has been captured and brought here by Zeus- free her at all costs! *Seperated- Dante Harrison needs your help finding his sister, who has been captured by an unknown enemy. DLC Quests *The Ring- An infected wrestling circuit has become particularly dangerous for the area. Head over to the Stadium and eliminate them. *City of Lights- Paris has been infected, and local demigods need your help freeing the Louvre from the infected utilizing its mystic artifacts. *Flame of Power- Several anaonymous vigilantes seek to kill the infected by detonating several highly-populated buildings- stop them! *Florida Docks- Taking advantage of the chaos, a demigod trafficking operatoion is shipping out its victims. Go slap some around while the police are busy. *Family Dispute- Arthur Willard and much of THO has been kidnapped by his infected brother who currently holds the power of Nemesis- Free them and take the fight to Ethan! *Nemean Quest- The Nemean Lion killed Michael. Now his friends are after the lion, but who else wants it? *Memories Fade- When the past Questers are accidentally incarcerated in a maximum security prison, its up to you to break them out. DLCs Black Ops This DLC has a focus on New Missions, with some new playable characters from TQO thrown in. Includes: *Seohyeon KIm (Playable Character) *Phyllia (Playable Character) *Darren Trimble (Playable Character) *The Ring (Quest) *Down Under (Side Plot) *Stealth Gear (New Armor, Vended from Kieron Loeb) *City of Lights (Quest) *Flame of Power (Quest) All Possible Worlds This DLC has an emphasis on New characters, and AUs. *Zia Johnson (Playable Character) *Jean Johnson (Playable Character) *Arthur Musika (Playable Character) *Natalyia (Playable Character) *Eve Zycia (Playable Character) *Florida Docks (Quest) *Futuristic World (Arena World) *Ancient World (Arena World) Heroics Heroics is meant to bring elements of THO into the Questers game. *Kat Murray (Playable Character) *Rachel Hughes (Playable Character) *Lucian Lohse (Playable Character) *Family Dispute (Quest) *THO HQ (Area, found in Olympus) *THO Matrix (Armor, vended from Arthur Willard) *THO Mantle (Armor, vended from Stella Lohse) The Future Is Now The Future Is Now returns players to the Questers diverse time-travel experience. *Marauder (Playable Character) *Listera Jones (Playable Character) *Calvin Rains (Playable Character) *Capture the Flag (New Arena Mode) *Nemean Quest (Quest) *Memories Fade (Quest) Category:Video Game Category:The Questers (OC Club)